


if it's not love

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1989-1994





	if it's not love

**Author's Note:**

> tw: underage liam

liam isn't like a drug; that comparison is too simple. he has certain characteristics of drugs: i am completely and utterly addicted to him, i start to get withdrawal symptoms when i'm without him, e.t.c. but saying our love is like a drug is too mudane. cliche. it's just been said too many times. liam is incomparable to taking the first hit of a blunt in the morning, shoving a white line hastily up your nostrils in a mancunian pub. he is so much better than that.

i see his skinny legs striding into the kitchen in my flat, at 8am precisely. he isn't quite fresh faced, i notice the dark rings under his eyes which indicate a rough night, but he is pretty nonetheless. the light from the morning sun hit his eyes at a perfect angle, which makes them look glittery and angelic. he is wearing nothing but his boxers, just the way i like it.

"oi, make me a cuppa"

and just like that, the moment is over.

"make it yerself" i sigh back, too tired to argue with my baby brother this alluring and hot summer morning.

"fine."

liam walks over to my kettle, flicks a switch, and stands with a dull expression on his face. i slowly pull myself up from my chair, and make my way over to him. 

"you alrigh'?" he asks me when i wrap my arms around him from behind.

"shhhh" i go, and i place my mouth on his neck, leaving a trail of lovebites all the way down. i hear soft moans coming from liam which signify he is deriving pleasure from my actions. 

my eyes flicker down, and i notice liam's penis becoming erect. 

good.

"couldn' sleep last night" he tells me, "was too busy thinkin' bout you" he whispers into my ear, then nibbles it slightly. 

what have i done to my baby brother? our kid's only 16, he should be out playing footie with his mate, and hanging round with some bird; he definitely should not be here now. 

i think about our mam, and how suspicious she would be of both of us. naturally, as brothers, liam and i had scraps and fights, but mam knew deep down we loved each other. slightly too much. 

vague memories of the nights i shared with liam float around my mind, and the corruption of a pubescent boy plays in my head like a movie. liam was demanding; he would crawl into bed at night and insist i'd give him a goodnight kiss, but nothing more for now, he was far too young. a goodnight kiss turned into something far more sinister. the lad was far too talented with his hands at age 14, and at 15 he showed his knowledge with his tongue. all of this, hidden from our mam. in a way, liam is still like that teenage boy, coming to my place every time he misses me, and begging on his hands and knees for me to perform the filthiest acts with him.

"what are you thinking?" liam's face is pratically pressed against mine, and i am half tempted to grab and kiss it. 

"nothin- i gotta shower" i reply with the same soft tone liam used to talk.

-

climbing into the shower, i feel a rush of cool water hit my stomach, then arms, legs, until my entire body is soaked. i hear somebody frantically twisting the doorknob, and liam enters the bathroom fully nude. 

"is it ok if i-"

"yeah, of course, i'd love that" i pop my head around the shower curtain and give him a warming smile. 

he climbs in, and i am immediately in awe of his body. every hair, every limb, every flaw, i deeply admire. god crafted his temple to resemble a renaissance angel, but forgot to give him the personality of one. 

"like what ya see?" liam says cockily, and i soon realise he is staring at my dick, which has grown considerably since he joined me.

"extremely" i reply with a smirk. two can play this game.

he grabs my shaft, and starts working wonders on it. he gives handjobs like he is playing an instrument; it is rhythmic, and can change pace quickly.

his hand responds to my moans: the louder i am, the faster he'll go. 

"liam, ah fook- that's so fookin good, i'm gonna cum-"

"good" he cuts me off, and continues until i cum all over his chest. 

the water from the shower rids liam of my cum, which is a shame, because i know how much he loves to taste me.

the shower is soon over, and liam joins me in my bedroom after we both dried with towels. the room is simple, plain wallpaper and curtains, but liam lying in my bed made the surroundings appear extraordinary. 

i crawl into the bed with liam, and lower my voice to say "today's the day."


End file.
